The Purple Flames
by Purple Knight Princess
Summary: I lived with Big Brother Mephisto my whole life. Until one day he had me join the cram school and moved me out into a old dorm. Most people ignore me and think I'm crazy. So my friends are the low level demons that visit me. My name is Rena Okumura. And no I am not related to the twins. I think. Maybe? This is my first story please R/R. Swearing and possible shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story, I came up with this idea one night and decided to try to put it on here. i hope you like it. Sorry if the characters seem kinda OOC. R/R I do not own Blue Exorcist. Just my OCs. I finally edited this chapter! It's a miracle! I was reading this chapter and all my mistakes really bugged me. So enjoy!**

The Purple Flames

Chapter 1: The Third Child Only Shiro and Mephisto know about

~~Intro~~

It was cold that night. Snow covered the ground as Mephisto and Shiro looked for the young pregnant woman they've been ordered to kill.

They found Yuri in a cave with her newborns. There was one covered in bright blue flames, one with no demonic traits, and one with dim purple flames.

"Live. Be strong. Prove that demons and humans can live peacefully and can love each other" was Yuri's last words as she took her last breath.

Five years later at True Cross Academy a young girl sat on Mephisto's lap.

"Can you tell me the story of the Witch of the forest and the King of Gehenna Onii-san?" The small girl looked up at the purple haired man with her periwinkle eyes. He patted her wavy black hair as he sat up.

"Hahaha I know you like that story Rena but you must go to your room and sleep or Shirou will scold me. Again!" Rena looked down disappointedly. "Come on now of you go!" he said in a sing song voice. The girl sighed and jumped off Mephisto's lap. Lazily she walked up to a door and went to her room.

-Time Skip, Ten Years-

"Damn that Mephisto!" I growled as I stomped around the courtyard of True Cross Academy. I wouldn't be as pissed if he just let me continue going to the normal classes and living with him, but NOOO. He had to suddenly move me to a STINKY OLD ABANDONED BOYS DORM. Not only that he stuck me in the stupid cram school! He didn't even give me an explanation, just a schedule and keys. I glared down at the damn keys that were suppose to lead to my new classes and my new home.

I sighed, figuring I was late enough to make my point to the cram school teacher. I walked up to a door on the academy, pushed in the keys and **bam**! Long hallway. I wasn't surprised at this, no I've been with Mephisto my whole life so it wasn't surprising. I slowly walked to my designated classroom dreading what laid ahead.

Outside the classroom it took me a moment to compose myself so I didn't freak out. I may be pissed but I still got anxiety with people I don't know. I swung open the door to see 8 shocked faces staring back at me. The one in front of the class regained himself first and coughed to get the attention of the class. Motioning me to come in the classroom, he introduce me to the class.

"Everyone we have a new student today, her name is….. Okumura Rena." The class started at me with bug eyes. I was confused with why they were looking at me like that. It wasn't like my name was that strange. Right? The teacher who I got a better look at, looked like he was to young to be a teacher. In fact he looked my age. He looked at me with a small smile "Hello I'm your homeroom teacher from now on out. I'm Mr. Okumura." The classes reaction finally made sense, kind of.

Realizing I shared a name with the teacher I chuckled. "I guess we're name twins, huh teach?" He made a face I didn't quite understand.

"Um, well, yes, you can take a seat anywhere" nodding I took my seat in the back hoping I wasn't stealing anyone's spot who wasn't here. Stares followed me to my seat and I started getting uncomfortable. It wasn't that weird sharing a name with someone. I think. Or maybe they're looking because I look funny, it wouldn't be the first time. Or maybe I have something in my teeth. Starting to get self conscious I sunk into my chair and let my dark curly hair cover my face. I don't know when, but I feel asleep.

I know because I woke up to a big thud. Looking up I seen a dark haired guy standing at the door. Breathing hard. By the look on Mr. Okumura's face this was a normal occurrence.

"Why are you late today, Okumura?" I looked at the guy at the door ready to here his reason. Then I realized something. Did he just say Okumura? "You asshole! You know why! You didn't wake me up this morning!" the new guy yelled back. They started bickering while I confusedly tried wrapping my head around this, they even lived together?!

As I pondered, things calmed down and class continued. And I ended up falling asleep. Again. The next time I woke up it was from the bell signaling the end of this class. I yawned and stretched. I heard some guy with a blonde stripe muttering how I was like another kid who he called 'Rin'. I figure this was the guy who was STILL asleep. I decided I don't like the Mohawk guy. I gathered my things as a pink haired boy came over and started talking to me.

"Hello, I'm Shima. It's about time we got a cute girl in this class. Also are you related to the Okumura twins?"

"They're twins?!" I may have or may not have yelled out.

Shima looked at me "And that's a no. So you really couldn't tell they were twins? They act differently sure but, is not that hard to tell." A small bald dude came up behind him

"Ignore him he couldn't tell at first either. I'm Konekomaru. So it's just a coincidence your last name is Okumura?" I stared at Konekomaru.

"Oh, ah yeah." I shyly replied.

The boy smiled "So what brings you to this class, I didn't think we would have anyone new." I looked down lamely remembering why I'm here in the first place. Getting annoyed again.

Shima then spoke up "Everyone has their own reason for being in this class, just ask me if you need any kind of help" He winked at me. I looked at him not impressed.

"What's an infection from a demon called? What are hobgoblin's the kin too? Who's the demon king of fire? What color is the hottest flame? What's a thousand minus seven? The demon king of time and space, what's his name? What's a demon that aids you in battle? Who's the king of demons? What's the most common demon?" I shot question after question not giving him time to answer and confusing him. He didn't answer and he looked lost. Mission accomplished, I smirked.

"Temptait. Amaimon. Iblis. Blue. 993. Samael. Familiar. Satan. Coal Tars." I heard a voice from behind me. I reflectivity threw my arm back to punch him. The guy dodged it and I seen I almost hit Mr. Stripe. "Is this how you reward someone for answering all your questions right? And you seem to know a lot of stuff about demons" Stipe glared at me.

"No. You surprised me. And the hottest flame is not blue." Hearing the bell alerting I was going to be late for my next class rushed out of that class leaving the guys there confused.

The next class was P.E. needless to say I wasn't able to sleep in this class. I was surprised that the 'Rin' guy was already here. He gawked at me when he saw me. Obviously surprised and confused. "Who are you?" He asked me bluntly. Just for the fun of because he was late for my introduction (I know I was late but geez..) I answered "I'm Rin Okumura. Who the hell are you?" I put on my best annoyed face trying to not laugh at his face.

"A-AH REALLY?! My name's Rin Okumura too!" he looked very stoked to here we 'share' a name. "Aw man wait till Yukio here's about this!" he grinned widely.

'…not the smartest cookie in the jar is he?' I sighed, not sure what to think of this guy.

"Yo, Rena!" I heard behind me. At hearing my name I tensed up. Shima walked towards me and Rin. "Rena?" Rin looks confusedly at me.

"You were late and didn't here my introduction. I decided to mess with you because of that."I looked up at Rin providing him an awnser . Still the poor thing looked confused and then angry.

He glared at me. "That wasn't my fault! Yukio didn't wake me up!" I decided I didn't like his tone. I shrugged with a smirk, "We are high school students now. It's time to grow up and be a big boy" I mockingly replied sashaying away from the red faced pissed off Rin and the laughing Shima.

I sat on the edge of the circle thingy away from the others. I don't think I'll make friends with them anyway. I'm sure at the least two of them already hate me. I don't really care though. I was never the one to care on if I had friends or not. Although its not like I tried anymore. My little hobgoblin is enough for me. Plus I hade the other demons that tended to hang around me. Of course I wouldn't dare bring them here with me.

The instructor finally showed up and got reapers out. I kinda spaced out on the lesson we were suppose to do. And no one really noticed when I slipped away when Rin and stripey were called. I just had to though. I haven't done this in forever and it use to be my favorite thing to do. Rin and Stripey were yelling and then started running. The reaper started chasing them and that's where my fun began. I gripped on its chain for dear life and rode on the back of him. No one noticed at first until I really started laughing and started riding on it like a cowboy at a rodeo. The teacher wasn't paying attention though, he was on the phone. Rin and stripe looked at me like I grew two extra heads. That made me laugh when more. So much so I almost lost my grip. Almost.

"Watch it Okumura!" Stripe guy yelled seriously pissed at me. Rin looked confused at him "What did I do?!" They started bickering again and Shima and baldy started yelling at me to be careful. The teacher then hung up and seen what was happening. He immediately stopped the reaper. Which made me fly forward. I, **of course** ended up sitting on stripes chest while he groaned in pain.

I blushed furiously and jumped up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I suck out my hand to help him up but he just swatted it away mumbling something. "ah, I'm sorry" I spit out again, scratching the back of my head apologetically. The teacher yelled at me but only for a split second then ran off telling us not to mess with the reapers and then something about a kitty?

We went back up with the others. Everyone was looking at me again. This time I didn't care as much though. Until Konekomaru and Shima decided to crowd me and ask me on how I did that. The eyebrow pigtail girl only 'tched' annoyed. The stripe dude looked over and did the same. Then Rin and him started fighting again. I seen someone point my way and more arguing.

I had a bad gut feeling.. The stripe guy ran down to the pit with the reaper, determination on his face. Then something else I recognized as fear. I immediately jumped in front of him right when the reaper was about to attack. I shoved my palm and hit it's nose and stopped it in it's tracks. I started the reaper in the eyes.

"Go to your cage. Now reaper." My voice chilled and filled with authority. I watched it until it was all the way into its cage. I spun to look down at the stripe guy and looked him to strait in the eye my periwinkle eyes cold. "And you. Get up there and never do that again you idiot." He looked shocked at me. But again. He became pissed. "Why the hell did you come down here, I had it under control! And who are you calling an idiot, idiot!"

I looked at him anger building up. "What you did was dangerous. And I decide to save you, putting my own goddamned life on the line! Next time I guess I just won't be that generous!" I yelled then ran back up the wall and stormed the hell out of there. I heard some hollering after me but I ignored them.

I was outside and laid on a tree branch when a random Naga slithered up to me. I scooped it up and started rubbing is head. It must have like it because it kept pushing into my hand. It fell asleep in my lap and I fell asleep in the tree. A bell rang waking me up for the second time today, only this time I fell out of the tree. I didn't really pick a good enough tree because people saw me and started laughing at me. I looked at them duly and flipped them off as I walked off.

I hated the snobby people who went to this school. They think there top shit and it annoys the hell outta me.

The Naga earlier didn't fall out of the tree with me. I'm guessing it left while I was sleeping.

I'm glad it's lunch though, my stomachs l killing me. I **would** have a lunch here but Mephisto loves torturing me. He put me on allowance a long time ago. I grumbled incoherently about my cheap brother and my tiny allowance. Money was never an issue when there was anime merchandise to be bought...

I finally found the stand that gives food to us more unfortunate souls. I ran up hoping they still had my favorite sandwich. I spotted the last one but two other hands grabbed it. I looked up and saw the two stupid losers from cram.

I glared up at Rin and Mr. Stipe. Mr. Stripe avoiding my gaze of course. I determine how badly I wanted the sandwich, then let it go. I was starving, I missed breakfast of course. I was too focused on being thrown out and being purposely late. I let my stubbornness got the best of me. I turned hell and left the two guys staring (again) at me. Then they decided to fight over the sandwich. I think. I'm not completely sure since I got out of there as soon as I could. Or tried.

Konekomaru called my name and ran over to me with Shima. "About earlier. We're really sorry about Bon. He can be stubborn at times and has it in his head that he will defeat Satan one day. So he-" "-can kind of be an asshole some times" Shima finished Baldy's sentence. "Seeing you ride a reaper with out fear probably set him off into thinking he can do it to (Rin and him fighting didn't help) . Sorry please don't take his actions personally. Please forgive our Bon! " they said the last line in unison. I was half paying attention to what they were saying. I sighed heavily.

"Well I guess stubbornness is in both of us, huh? If he directly apologizes then I'll forgive him." I walked away and heard them sigh in defeat behind me. If someone needed forgiveness or even wanted it, they can come get it themselves. I don't do well with others doing there work for them.

I walked to my favorite spot a small little fountain no one really knew about. I sprawled out next to it and let my fingers skim the water. My stomach growled loud and I groaned louder. I heard crumpling from nearby grass and looked up. I found Priusamici. Priusamici is my mini hobgoblin friend. I could get away with him most the time because other normal students couldn't see him.

Then again that is a blessing and a curse. I looked into what the hobgoblin had in his hands. I jumped up immediately seeing he had food. He looked at me like he wanted me to take it. I was hungry and I almost did. But then I realized something. "Priusamici. Where did you get this?" He looked up at me and smiled. I heard a person running around yelling about a thieving goblin who stole his sandwich. I looked at Priusamici. He didn't only manage to steal food. But from another exorcist in training.

I guess Bon won the sandwich then got it stolen huh… I freaked out and did my best to hide Priusamici… he didn't make it easy but I got to get him to stay still just in time for Bon to turn the corner. He seen me then stopped. He took some breaths

"Did you see.. A.. Goblin? I thought demons weren't supposed to be able to get on the premises but this one managed to get through I guess." I laughed nervously "Yeah, I guess ha-ha um no.. I didn't see one but if I do I'll tell you" I said sternly. He looked at me then sighed.

"Okay… Also I'm in sorry about earlier I know you meant well and all… Rin was talking shit on how he could easily do what you did and yeah. It escalated pretty quickly. I don't believe we got a proper introduction. I'm Suguro" he held out his hand awkwardly. Not sure how long Priusamici would stay still I tried to hurry it along. But I guessed I jinxed it. Priusamici didn't like the physical contact of us shaking hands because next thing I knew Priusamici slapped his hand away and hugged my legs like a toddler.


	2. Chapter 2

Purple Flames

Chapter 2: The New Life

 _ **A/N Thank you so much Jigoku Kara no Koneko and Ann-Boerner for following and favoriting my story. Here's chapter 2, I am a disclaimer. I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters. Only my Oc.**_

Suguro looked at me wide eyed. I wasn't sure what to do next so I started nervously laughing. " W-well it looks like we found that goblin huh?" Suguro glared at me "It was here this entire time wasn't it?" I squeaked and yelled, "Effugere!" automatically Priusamici let go and we started running for the hills. Suguro was yelling at us then I realized that Priusamici STILL had the lunch. "Priusamici!" He looked up innocently.

When I decided that we were away from danger we stopped. I glared at my little fiend. I pointed at the food, then towards Suguro my anger obvious to the little hobgoblin. He sulked back the way we ran. I followed him, hidden of course, for several reasons. For one I didn't want my only friend exorcized. For two i wanted to make sure that my buddy actually returned the lunch. I stocked him from the safety of the bushes and trees. Of course he knows I was here, he also knew what I was doing it for. He just continued not acknowledging me.

When he finally reached Suguro, Suguro had Konekomaru and Shima with him. _crap.._

Priusamici looked at me looking nervous, i motioned him to continue. If he was put in danger I wouldn't hesitate to save him. I wouldn't let him leave me so easily.

Priusamici snuck behind Suguro and tugged his pant leg for his attention. Suguro yelped and turned glaring. Priusamici held the sandwich above his head offering it back to him. I could see Shima laughing and Konekomaru scared face. Suguro yelled at Shima then swiped the sandwich away. Suguro looked around seeming to look for something. He quickly grabbed Priusamici's arm and said something. I heard my fiend yelp and hurriedly point towards my hiding spot. Suguro dropped him.. and headed my way while that tattle tailing asshole ran off the other direction. I ducked down into my hiding spot hoping he wouldn't find me. No such luck… no only that his friends followed him. He flicked my forehead. Konekomaru was about to say something to him. Thankfully before any awkward conversations occurred the bell for class rang.

Throughout the rest of the day Suguro glared at me. It was nerve racking… I really hate it when people continuously look a me, non the less glaring at me. Finally the last bell rang ending the day. I can finally go home and snuggle into my bed and forget my weird first day.

Then i realized the evil that my brother had done. I groaned ready to be done with this crappy day already.

It took awhile for me to remember where he old stupid dorms were. But it gave me plenty of time to think of how to make Mephisto give me my old room back. My top plan was to set it all on fire. That would work right? I reached the dorm and glared at it. I went in it to see if my stuff was put in my room. I heard creaks and voices. I knew that no one lived here… so that meant that it HAD to be ghost. No way Mephisto would put his precious students in HERE. I go the shivers thinking about it. I'm definitely am burning this place down. I found my room and walked in. Not only was my stuff here, but somebody took the liberty to set my room up. God Dammit Mephisto. I was to tired to put everything away. Even so I tried but every time I tried to pack something up it always reappeared right back to where it was before the box. I gave up not long after knowing Mephisto did this to make sure i had to stay. Exhausted and hungry I went out to find the kitchen. I smelt something delicious. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I haven't eaten today. My nose had me following the aroma. I found myself in the dinner… with my new teacher and his lesser twin. Me and Rin freaked out in synch while Mr. Okumura continued to eat. After awhile we learned we were all put in here. Talk about punishment. "Well I guess I can't set fire to it now…" I murmured. Now this caught 's, or Yukio as he told me to call him outside of class, attention. "Tell me were you really planning to set the dorm on fire?" I laughed nervously, "Yeah it's the only way to make Big Brother Mephisto give me my room back." I slammed my fist into my palm threateningly. Now this time Yukio and Rin spit out their food. "Did you just say-" "BIG BROTHER" They yelled in unision. I stared at them. "Of course. He's my big brother, he raised me." I simply put it. Yukio cleared his throat and sat down, still looking shaken up. "You know that actually would make a lot of sense." Rin said bluntly. I froze and slowly looked at him. "How So?" Venom dripping from my voice.

Rin squirmed "U-um, You guys are.. So… Alike?" Right when he said it he knew he said the wrong thing. "HOW?! ME AND THAT FUCKING FREAKY ASS CLOWN ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" I stormed out my food barely touched. I could hear Rin stuttering and Yukio tsk-ing at him. I got to my room and slammed it as hard as I could. Priusamici was there. But his presence wasn't welcome here right now. He still was on my shit list from earlier. I screamed at him to get out immediately or I would exorcise him. To prove my threat wasn't an empty one i grabbed my hot pink katana out. He squealed and disappeared. Of course I wouldn't really open the sword. Mephisto warned me that if i did all hell would be loose. He told me that when I was younger I didn't really believe he was telling the truth, but old habits stick like cobwebs.

I wasn't really all that sure why I was this angry. I just hate when people say i'm like that clown. It's not my fault people think i'm weird. It's not my fault i'm not scared of demons. Or that my only friend who i might have scared off for good was a demon. I will admit that I prrooobably have some issues.

But that won't stop me from going into hiding in a corner and crying. My hair started lighting up like last time. But it was much more stronger than the other times. This time though it was on fire and floated around me. I wasn't sure why but the fire didn't burn. Fire never really did…...

 **A/N I'm sorry it was so short. Just some info I'm using some Latin words**

 **The name Priusamici is Prius Amici which is first friend in Latin.**

 **The word Effugere is escape in Latin.**

 **Thanks for reading please R/R**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Purple Flames

Chapter 3:Prep for Exwire Exams?! Part 1

 **A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been busy with the holidays, thank you CalicoKitty402 and Torat134** **for following and favoriteing this story. I do not own Blue Exorcist or it's characters. Only my Ocs. Sorry if the people seem a little OOCish at times. Please rate and review. Thank you for reading "The Purple Flames" and if you are confused feel free to ask me anything.**

I fell asleep on the floor. There was a slight scorch mark on the walls my me but nothing serious. I stood up and stretched. My head ached and so did my back. I guess it's my fault for sleeping on the floor. Oh well I'm to tired to deal with it. I almost walked out of my new room until I realized I was magically stark nude. I shrieked. There was a loud thud from the room across from me. _How the fuck did I get naked!?_ I heard someone rushing towards my room. They stopped when I screamed at them not to come in. Whoever it was stayed outside until I called them a pervert and told em to go away. Hurriedly I got whatever clothes I could find and went to investigate what happened to my uniform I fell asleep in. I found a pile of ash where i fell asleep. huh. I must of overlooked it. Well. There's my last uniform. This is the first time that this has happened but there were some other.. unfortunate events that happened… I remembered the pond incident… and the zoo one…. not to mention the weird thugs (who ran away when I lite up and threatened to shove their balls down their throats)... I sighed heavily looking down at my pj plaid booty shorts and my gray tank top. I'm to lazy to put anything else on at the moment so this will do. My clock showed me I had time to spare so I sluggishly went back to the dining room.

This time it was just Rin eating. "Morning Rin" I yawned. He jumped and looked at me. "Oh hi Rena… Your not mad at me anymore?" He asked me questioningly. I rolled my eyes, "Do I look mad? Also.." I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "NEVER compare me to my brother." I sat across from Rin and started eating.

The rest of morning went well I went to school reluctantly, people treated me like they normally do. Give me weird looks or ignore me. This time there was more reason to look at me. After all I was in .

After class there was cram school to attend. Seeing that Rin always has his sword on him and Shima has his staff, I decided to bring my sword. After all it wasn't a normal sword. That would be pointless, mine is a demon sword. I walked in class with p.j.s and a sword strapped to my hip. What a sight I must have been. I know I said I didn't want to be in the cram school and my first day didn't help whatsoever I thought about all the things I might be able to do. I have no plan on actually being a real exorcist. But it could be fun. And dangerous. But fun.

The other students who were already there looked at me like i was crazy. Rin was already there, "You have a sword?!"

"That's what you noticed?!" Bon yelled. Shima put his arm around me. "Well I never thought you would wear THIS type of clothing, I thought you were more.. I don't know Formal" he smiled up at me. I glared at his arm. "Get off me you imbecile." Slipping off me he shrugged. "Why are you wearing that?" Konekomaru asked. Now it was my turn to shrug,"I ruined my last school uniform and didn't bother finding better clothes, why does it matter?"

"No, No not at all" Shima smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes. "Where did you get that sword?" Bon asked reminding me of the first question asked. "Oh big brother gave it to me. I seen since Rin gets to bring his all the time I wanted to too." Everyone looked at me quizzically. "It's pink… Is the blade pink to?" Shima laughed taking it and about to draw. "STOP!" I screamed at him jumping and grabbing it back. "Mine." i simply stated glaring. Shima held his hands up laughing. "Okay Princess." The Teacher walked in and told us to take our seats. I stuck my tongue out before heading to my desk. I fell asleep again, hair providing shade for me.

It was a slow boring couple of weeks. Princess became my new nickname, and I hated it. I'm far from a princess. Everyone else, with the exception of the eyebrow chick who I never bothered to learn her name and her lackey, started warming up to me. I started feeling like maybe I might be able to be accepted here.

Today in class was one of the days that I didn't fall asleep. mainly because we were discussing the exwire boot camp. We got a form to fill out, we needed to put in a title/meister we wanted to train for. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. And apparently neither did Rin because he asked the trio for help. Seeing that he totally ditched Shiemi I decided to sat next to her insead. "Sooo… What's a meister?" I asked, sitting down. "Ah! Oh, hi Miss Rena you scared me hahaha…" She laughed shyly. _So cute…_ "So what is it?" I asked again. "Oh ah right, a meister is the type of exorcist you are depending on your strengths. There are five types I believe. Um let's see.. there's Aria, Dragoon, Knight, Healer and what was that last one." She scrunched up her face in though. _CUUTTEE!_ Her face lit up and she put her fist in her palm. "Oh yeah and Tamers!'" I smiled at her, "Thank you for the help Shiemi-chan. Um but what do all those do?" "Hm? well Dragoons fight with guns like , Knights with swords Tamers summon demons to fight, Arias recite a demons fatal verse, and healers heal people." She smiled brightly at me finishing her explanation. "Hmm, So what do you think you would be?" She looked at me surprised, "Um well i think i would be ok at being a Healer.. What about you ?" I looked at her. "You can just call me Rena, and I'm not sure.. It would make sense for me to be a Knight but.. the sword is just for show. I've never even unsheathed it. I'm not sure about all the others though…" Shiemi looked surprisingly a me. "Never?! At All?!" I shook my head. We chatted for a while until it was time for the next class.

Our teacher was who was testing us to see if we could summon a familiar. He showed us how to do it first. I waited for a couple people to try first. And since he told us to say what came to mind and because he said very few people actually have the skill to summon a familiar I decided to be a little cheeky with my summoning. "O Powerful Beautiful Entity, The light of the moon, Help aid your princess in battle!" I shouted power ringing in my voice getting carried away with my words. It was quiet. Figuring I was done I went to see if anyone actually summoned a familiar. I saw that eyebrows succeeded and so did Shiemi-chan. That's when the room lit up. Surprised I squealed. I heard someone yell my name.. they probably thought i was being attacked or something…. Whoops. When the room went back to normal there was a huge silver female wolf in front of me. "What the hell?!" Bon yelled. I stared at the wolf in amazement. I hugged her while people's jaws dropped. "Your so beautiful! What's your name?" I smiled up at her while she glared down at me. ' _I have no name.'_ I heard in my head. "Hmm, then what should I call you. How about Argentum. I feel that's fitting." Rin looked at me wide eyed. I think she agreed to the name because she didn't say anything else.

From the distance Rena was being watched. No one noticed Igor glaring at Rena except the man from the sky, and Argentum.

We finished class with the warning of the demons attacking us if they sensed fear from us. I dismissed Argentum, I wasn't afraid of her of course so there was no reason for her to attack me. I left the class with Bon following me out. "I thought that one hobgoblin was your familiar." Suguro said after class walking with me. "Naw, he is a friend from my childhood. All the other kids were to scared to play with me. Haha" I laughed and Suguro gave me an unsure look. "I'm not sure that's something to laugh at"

"When you live with everyone avoiding you, you have to learn laugh. Or you're consumed by anger, hate and fury." Suguro looked down unsure what to say next. "Welp I'm heading to my dorm. It's getting cold. And I already know where we are having the next test. Ta ta Bon bon." I waved and walked away before he said anything else. I got a brilliant idea and summoned Argentum to take me home. She had to lay down for me to climb on. She grumbled and complained but obeyed. I got home and put on some sweats. I was able to get more school uniforms by asking Yukio. I was pissed off at Mephisto and I refuse to acknowledge he won… although it seems like it… Argentum I learned was able to change into a pup so she wasn't so big. I had her inside when I realized something. "Hey Argen? Why did you respond to me when I said princess? Last time I checked that was just a stupid nickname I got." She grunted at me. " _Foolish girl. You still don't know do you. What is Mephisto doing with you…"_ "What do you mean? You know big brother?" Right before she could answer there was a knock on the door. "Rena the class will arrive soon you should come down and greet them with us." Yukio was at the door. "Ok Yukio-san I'll be down in a sec." He left and I turned to the small white wolf pup. "Wanna come with?" I smiled. " _Fool"_ She sighed in my head while she got up. We got outside and heard Rin ask about why we were holding the camp at our dorm. "Because us three are the only ones here so it's okay if we cause a ruckus." The rest of the crew showed up finally. "It looks like a ghost house." Bon muttered. "Aw is Bon scared of going into the big scary dorm. Don't want to see a ghost?" I taunted. He looked at me threateningly. I jumped behind Yukio, "Big Brother Yukio! Save me!" I laughed hiding from Bon. Yukio, Rin, and Bon looked at me like I was crazy. "I already have a brother who's enough trouble I don't need a sister to double the trouble." He said nonchalantly. I pouted and hugged Rin, I wined, " BIG BROTHER RIN! Big Brother Yukio's being mean." "EH?! Why am I your big brother?!" "Aww you don't want a lil sis?" "Not you you're evil! You made me eat your experimented food! I almost died!" "It wasn't that bad!" Hearing there quarrel Silver chuckled. So did the Mephisto who was watching keeping an eye on Rena. We started the test which was long and excruciating.

Until next time, I hear something happens in the girls bathroom, and that there might be some fire. I might get some answers. Also before I go has anyone seen Priusamici?

 **A/N Sorry it wasn't as long as I hoped to make it. Again I made a latin name, Argentum means Silver. I thought it would be interesting if Rena gave a little preview of what's to come. Thank you Rena Okumura. She is kinda moody at times if you could tell. She is same age as Rin and Yukio(you'll learn more about that later ;).), periwinkle eyes, long wavy black hair. She calls the twins brother because she is starting o feel closer to them and wants to tease them a little, plus she feels like they are more like family to her now. That's good for our slightly awkward girl she's finally opening up. Argentum might also now some things to. She might be able to help her young master. Thank you and i'll try to make the next chapter asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Purple Flames Chapter 4: Prep for Exwire Exams?! Part 2

 **A/N Thank you Redjadeelric, lightwithinthedark, ThanatosSpell, and** **LovelyOnyx** **for favoriting and following my story. Thank you purplegradient for the tips.**

 **Redjadeelric: Pandora's box. Mephisto does love his little sister and wanted to see what she would do with the sword. Curiosity to open the sword does come and go. She figures she would open it sooner or later. Also she said it would make sense to be a knight since she already has a demon sword. And i'm guessing if it came down to it she would use it as a club. When she get's upset she starts to glow with faint, but super hot, flames. They can sometimes be hard to see so it doesn't bother her unless she get's really pissed. She fell asleep but didn't notice that she burnt off her clothes. If you couldn't tell her flame is varied on her emotions.**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist. only my OC.**

"Finally it's OVER!" I leaned back stretching. Everyone else sighed with relief that the excruciating test was over with. Argentum grunted at my enthusiasm she stretched out herself waking from her nap. The other girls headed out to take a bath together, I found that wierd but i guess I never had **human** female friends to take a bath with. Hell I haven't ever even had a human friend before. Well she wasn't a real friend… I tuned back into the conversation being held, which included the guy trio. ¨You know you're curious.¨ Shima comments.

¨Shima is back to his old lecherous ways¨ Baldy sighs.

¨Please keep in mind you're in the presence of a teacher.¨

¨You´re the same age as us, you must also be interested to see to¨

¨You're also in the presence of a female pervert.¨ I hit him on the head with my sword sheath.

I watched him crumple to the floor.

¨Also what happened to Rin?¨

¨He went to get a drink¨ Konekomaru poked Shima´s lifeless body.

¨Hm a drink sounds pretty good" I left them all to themselves. I wondered the halls till I seen Rin with juice in hand.

"Ohiyo Big Brother."

"I'm not your brother" He looked away. Bingo.  
"Thanks for the juice Nee-Chan!" I grabbed it and ran like crazy down the hall.

"H-HEY!" Rin started chasing me, poor boy I've always been fast good at running. so much so he didn't stand a chance of getting his juice back. Wrong… He was actually gaining up on me. I then saw Shiemi-chan. I gained up speed, I just had to make it to her… "Shiemi!" I stopped abruptly hoppin behind the blonde using her as a shield against the evil demon boy Rin. "Rena-san?!" She yelped in surprise.

"I need your help."

"What? Wh- Why is Rin running at us!" I showed her the juice and gulped it while Rin stopped in front of us. He looked severely pissed.

"Why you little! Your even hiding behind Shiemi! Wait Shiemi? Weren't you going to bath with the other girls?"

"Oh ah well they wanted me to get some fruit milk for the end of their bath…" She shifted uncomfortably. _Hm?_ Rins frown deepend.

"Why can't you just see that they are just using you!" Rin shouted.

"They are not! Miss Kamiki and Miss Paku are my friends!?" Shiemi yelled back

"Friends? Friends don't use each other! Rena, Why don't you tell her what friends are suppose to be like because it sure as hell isn't this!" Both Rin and Shiemi looked expectantly at me.

"How should I know? I don't have friends certainly no female friends. Well at least no human ones…" I muttered the last part. Shiemi and Rin were hit with realization. Then we heard a loud shriek from the girls bathroom. We went into action immediately.

"Shiemi go and get Yukio" Rin gave her orders, but despite that she ran after us. We seen the cause of the scream. There was a demon hovering over Paku, and Kamiki's familiars were about to attack her Rin punched them.

"Rip the papers." Rin commanded. Shizuku obeyed hesitantly. Shiemi ran in then. Analyzing what was going on.

"Rin, Rena you two distract the demon while I treat Miss Paku."

"Easier said than done" muttered Rin.

"Touche" I sighed. We didn't draw our swords… nope we beat on it with our sheaths hoping to maybe club it to death. Rin was then flung and pinned down. I heard the demon say something to Rin, something about princes? Before the demon could suffocate Rin I hit it with all my strength over the neck. I heard a crack…. but then it looked at me.

"Stay out of this Princess, master only ordered me to get him." My eye twitched. I was so over that stupid nickname. And what right did he have to call me by it. I heated up in rage, seriously thinking about drawing my sword.

"Orders MY ASS! QUIT WITH THE FUCKING NICKNAME!" I swung my sword sheath under it's ribcage sending it flying... Sort of. It went a couple feet. Before I knew it I was flying myself. Someone called my name, most likely Rin. It was already over me. I glared at one of it's heads.

"Get the fuck of me IF you want to live you slimy worm." I said with cold harsh anger. It froze.

"I'm sorry princess, my master's orders are to be carried out."

"Then you chose death, imbecile." Argentum finally arrived and attacked. Yukio was with her and they both chased the thing away. I knew she was coming. I don't know how, but I did. I was still on the floor, I put both my arms up until someone got the message I wanted help up. That person was Suguro.

"You know if you'd just asked someone would help you sooner" He looked down at me. My response was to stick my tongue out at him. Bon sighed and finally helped me up, but he also hit me on the head.

"Owwwiiiee! What the hell man?!"

"You weren't talking, you just got attacked so I wanted to see if you were okay." He triumphantly smirked. I growled at him and kicked him behind the kneecaps making him kneel and making me the taller one, sort of. I smirked at his surprised look which then turned into a pissed one I skipped away until Shiemi confronted me.

"That was so COOL Miss Rena!" She exclaimed excitedly, "But are you hurt?"

I chuckled at her, "No i'm okay, how's Paku doin?"

"She's good, thank god we got here when we did or we might not have been so lucky."

"Aw but i'm sure with your skill she would have, say Shiemi-chan? Why don't you stay in my room with me. there's an extra bed not being used and i'm sure it would be fun." Shiemi looked very shocked at my request.

"You mean… Like a sleepover?" She shyly asked. "Sure! If you want I could go see if we have any ice cream!" Shiemi still looked like she just saw a ghost. "Um, you don't have to say yes, I just thought because you wanted a friend so badly…" She jumped all of a sudden.

"No! I-I want to stay in your room and be your friend! But are you sure?" I was slightly shorter than Shiemi (Wearing the sandals) but I still placed my hand on her head and patted her like a child.

"Of course I do Shiemi" I giggled. "Now come on before I change my mind." And we went off, we hit the kitchen first of course and I asked the brownie there if there was any ice cream in the freezer. A couple minutes of waiting he arrived with some vanilla. I also asked if we could make sundaes and if he would like to make one too, he let us but denied making one. We went back to my room to eat our yummy frozen treat. We had a nice little chat varying to many subjects.

"Hey, Rena?"

"Hm?"

"You got really angry at the demon earlier… You said it called you princess? Do you really dislike that nickname?" She questioned.

"Well it depends on my mood and who's saying it.. I get fed up with the princess crap sometimes but I didn't want the thing calling me by it."

"Oh"

We continued on small chat until it was time to eat dinner. We ate and came back to the room to get ready for bed. Only there was already something there waiting for us.

Rena's Corner

Ha ha I knew there would be something going down in the girls bathroom! I guess I was wrong on the flames though, too bad I got curious on what would happen with those… I love ticking Rin off by calling him my brother, it's just so funny! The drink did kinda squirt out of the box while running though :,( Maybe I will get a human female friend? But seriously… WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY ROOM! Until next time see ya then!

 **A/N Yes I did use the beating with the sheath thing ahaha sorry it's so short, I've been trying to move into a new house and am easily distracted (Which makes it hard to write). I'll try to get the next chapter before next weekend and I'll try to make it longer. I thought maybe letting Rena have a thoughts corner would be fun. If you have tips or comments i'm open to suggestions. Thank you for reading and don't forget to rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Purple Flames Chapter 5: Awakening

 **A/N Thank you WeepingAngels626, RedFoxSpy, Jordankim482, Bluegirlassasin6444, JKC1996, for favoriting and following.**

 **RedFoxSpy: Thank you. Rena, I thought would be a fun character, She's pretty short and that can prevent people from taking her seriously, the way she acts doesn't help either hahah.**

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist or it's characters, only my O.C.**

I opened my door to darkness. There was something there though, I could sense it. Then something jumped out. Shiemi screamed while I was pushed back. I pushed it off of me, grabbed it's long arm and flung it up into the hallway wall. I hopped up and put my foot on it's tiny chest. There was footsteps running our way, I guess there would be considering there was already one random attack today.

"What's wrong Shiemi-chan?!" Rin shouted. I picked up my attacker and pinned him to the wall. My sword was on the ground, I motioned Shiemi to give it to me. She obeyed eyes wide. The twins seen this and slowed down. I raised my sword up and brought it down in one fell swoop, with the sheath on of course.

"You know that might have been more effective without the sheath" Yukio spoke up. I dropped the demon.

" And why would I do that to my friend?" Priusamici rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Your friend? B-but he just attacked you!" Rin and Shiemi shouted in tune. I shrugged my shoulders and Priusamici hugged my legs.

"So? He got excited, I haven't seen him for a while. He just missed me" I patted his head like a child. Everyone was speechless.

"Shouldn't we head to bed? We do have more tests and shit right?" I asked Yukio. He nodded and led Rin back to their room. I introduced Shiemi to my little fiend. They liked each other. Priusamici slept with me, he took more than half the bed as usual. I couldn't sleep, a nagging feeling told me I need to go on the roof. I quietly got up not to wake Shiemi or Prius. I was wearing long candy printed pj bottoms, and a tank top. I slipped on a sweatshirt so I wouldn't freeze. And grabbed my sword for a sense of security. I crept up to the roof not waking anyone. I opened the roof door and was greeted with cool air. I could see the silhouette of a man standing there.

" Big brother said it's time to awaken our sister" It said " He said I can't kill you though."

"Wha?! who are you and what do you mean kill, and whose powers?" I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach. Clouds covered what was left of the moon.

" I don't like to repeat myself, he says it has to be now" The slightly mad monotone voice replied. Then he was in front of me. "You don't look special, I don't see why brother likes you so much." He barely flicked my forehead, but I flew backwards. My head was burning. I sat up only to be kicked in the ribs. I coughed. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do, all I can do is try to get away. It seemed he was waiting for me to make a move. I couldn't see who was attacking me but I don't think I recognize the voice

"You're boring, you're as weak as a human." He looked down at me. "I think I might kill you." He went for his next attack but something hit his side. Priusamici growled at him. At this angle I could slightly see the man. He looked like a teenager, but I couldn't tell for sure. He seemed like he was slightly glaring at Priusamici. He than threw my friend into the ground.

"Priusamici!" I screamed.

"Don't interrupt us, I have no need of you if you do" He said in that monotone voice. I heard a slight whimper come from Prius. Tears filled my eyes, but only for a split second. My anger rose up. I stood, hands twitching. I grabbed my sword ready to fight. The man looked at me again. I glared pulling my sword out of the sheath. I felt electric pain cover my body. I wasn't able to stand I crippled to the ground screaming in utter agony. My back felt like a hot iron just pressed into it. My head was feeling heavy. I opened my eyes to see the guy who was attacking me in my face. His hair was green with a spike I think.

"Brother says I can't play any more. He also says that you should be careful for the next few days." With that the man stood up and jumped of the building. I realized that I could see perfectly as the pain slowly subsided. Then I found out why. The flames were covering me again only these seemed more intense than the usual ones. I adjusted myself to sitting up. I felt something furry brush my leg. I squealed and jumped up to see a tail. _What the hell._ I turned to follow it and caught it and pulled….. I am very embarrassed to say what but I learned that it was my tail… at least no one was watching.. _how the hell did i get a tail… what the fuck else happened…_ I felt around my body to see what else happened. My head… there was two horns… _WHAT THE FUCK?_ But that wasn't the weirdest thing. No the weirdest thing was I had wings. Like bat. fucking. wings. I was about to faint at all this. But I heard whimpering and remembered my friend. I put my sword back into the sheath. Everything my new found wings and horns disappeared along with my energy. I felt my energy drain to the point I had to crawl to Priusamici. He seemed okay, nothing close to death.

I heard the door burst open and someone running to me that's when I passed out. I was in a bed. I could smell something really good. I was still groggy and turned into the smell it was like a mixture of the woods and books. It was also so warm, I couldn't help but to snuggle closer. _It's so nice._ I kept thinking. Until I heard a voice.

"Um… Rena… are you awake?" It awkwardly asked. My face heated up and I tensed. Assessing my situation I slowly opened my eyes… I really wish I hadn't though I seen a chest at first, I slowly made my way up to the face. I REALLY wish I hadn't. There I saw… Suguro's face. I can honestly say there were PROBABLY better ways to handle this than the way I did. But it's me we're talking about. I shrieked and fell out of the bed, halfly tangled in the sheets. I could see the shock and embarrassment on his face.

"How? Why? What the HEll happened" I shouted trying to make sense of what was going on. He scratched his head looking away.

" The bed thing was your fault…" He said embarrassed.

"WHAT! I was knocked out cold! how the hell is it my fault! Why am I here anyways." My anger was rising at him. MY fault! I don't even know how I got here. Last I remember is passing out on the roof, with Pri- "PRIUSAMICI!" I shouted he winced.

"You know if you keep shouting you'll wake the whole building up. Calm down the demon is fine, He is resting over there." He pointed to the other side of the room where there was a makeshift bed. And sure enough my little fiend was sound asleep. I turned back to him for the rest of the answers. " I woke up hearing shrieks above me on the I went to check it out, When I went up I saw you and the hobgoblin. I bought you down here then got the demon. Which is not very easy. I made something he could lay on. It seemed you didn't have any cuts but you have some pretty bad bruises. I let you sleep on the bed and I was going to sleep on the floor. You started screaming and it looked like you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but you grabbed me and pulled me into the bed with you… I couldn't get out and I wasn't able to wake you up, I eventually accidentally kinda fell asleep." By the time he finished we were both blushing and looking away from each other.

"So you didn't take advantage of me in my state?" I asked shyly wanting confirmation.

"No! I promise nothing happened I swear I'm not like that!" He seemed even more embarrassed. I sighed in relief believing him. I stood and stretched further making the guy who was still sitting on the bed blush further. I looked down to see I was in a really baggy tshirt.

"Your other clothes were tore up and dirty… I swear I didn't do anything or see anything… Although… I have two questions…" I glared at him questioningly.

"Shoot." I bluntly say, peeved he changed me, for all he knew I could have no underwear on (Thank god I do). He shifted uncomfortably at my gaze.

"What's with the tail?" he asked nervously.

"Ah, Tail? oh yeah… would you believe it if i told you it's cosplay?," he shook his head no. _Shit.._ I decided to bullcrap my way through it like usual. I blushed and looked down. "I was born with it, it's a rare birth deformity."

"..Oh, So what's with your tattoo?" He asked quizzically.

"Tattoo? What tattoo?" I never got a tatoo in my life, I highly doubt Mephisto would let me anyway.

"The wings on your shoulder blades..." Bon said slowly. My face dropped and I felt numb. Did that happen last night also? My breath quickened. What did happen last night? Am I a monster? Is that possible? There was a hand on my shoulder. It was a big hand, it was also warm. I looked up into Bon's face, my fear on my face. He looked utterly shocked, but put on a reassuring smile.

"You can forget that question, i'm guessing asking about what happened on the roof is also off?" I sniffled and nodded. I tried to change the subject.

"You know it will look bad if I walk out of you room, it's even worse if i'm wearing your shirt." I say, trying not to laugh at his paled face. I tilted my head studying his face.

"Oh relax i'm just teasing, kinda…" I chuckled. I snapped my fingers thinking of an idea. I went over to his clothes and took a pair of pants, I dug for a belt next.

"What are you doing?" Bon asked seemingly embarrassed, "If your going to pose as me i'm pretty sure they'd be able to tell it's you" I held up a finger then flipped it to my middle one. I heard him sigh and I chuckled to myself. I slipped on the pants and slipped on the belt. I figured he would look away from embarrassment, even if he didn't I figured he already knows what my underwear looks like. I adjusted everything to the best of my ability.

"So what are you doing?" Bon asked annoyance obvious.

"Well I can't go outside wearing nothing but a shirt. Do you have a summoning paper thingy?" He shook his head, but he made one instead. He actually remembered that… I summoned Argentum. She seemed pretty peeved though. I told her my orders. I decided to just let Prius sleep there.

"So you're hopping out the window?" He looked at me, "Wouldn't that be more suspicious?"

"I can say I jumped from the window, and that I stole your clothes," I smiled getting ready to jump out. "Bye-bye bochan!" I lept out to land on Silver's back.

'My lady, what were you doing with that boy?' Argentum asks coolly. I shrugged even though she can't see it.

"I was attacked last night. Passed out, he found me and helped me out." I just put out there.

"You were attacked my lady? Why didn't you summon me?" She slightly sounded angry. We reached the entrance. I hopped off.

"I didn't have any papers to summon you with. I had to fight with my sword… That reminds me I need to get some answers from you and Mephisto." I glared up at the entity. "Later though I have stuff I have to take care of." I ripped her paper before she said anything else. I had a feeling I might get chewed out later. I could tell that this would be a long day. I went to my room to find Shiemi still sleeping. I slipped Bons clothes off and found some for today. I combed through my hair deciding that I should take a bath. Remembering how Shiemi wanted to bath yesterday also I woke her up and asked her. She agreed. We got our bathing stuff and left. Shiemi was happy. We saw Rin and Eyebrow chick brushing their teeth. We asked Izumo if she wanted to come but she declined. Yesterday probably was still affecting her.

"Rena, was that you're familiar who I saw out the window a few minutes ago?" Rin asked with the toothbrush in his mouth. I shrugged, Shiemi and I made our way to the bathrooms. We met the trio there, they were going to do the same thing as us. I put on a creepy smile and turned to look at pinky.

"If I learn that you peeped at us," I chuckled slightly, "I will have to kill you." He swallowed and nodded. Turning I asked Shiemi if she had any extra familiar papers. This got me a look from Bon. Surprisingly she did.

"Come here old friend." I did a different enchantment to see if it would work. It did, Priusamici jumped on me. I gave him orders to make sure the guys don't peep.

He did as told and we had a lovely bath. That was an okay start to a crappy day

Rena's Corner

Oooh so it was this one that had fire! What's up with the guy attacking me though? And who was this big brother he was talking about? What am I? And I still have to check out that stupid tattoo Bon was talking about. I am glad he was there and that he helped and all… But did he really HAVE to change me?! Guys are so weird.. I'm so happy that I can summon Prius! And it's about time he showed up. Argentum seems to know more then me so i'll have to ask her and Mephisto after the tests. I can't believe I slept with Suguro 0/0. Until next time, see ya then!

 **A/N I thought I should have a lil fluff in this. And Suguro did not see her naked haha. Please R &R and i'm open to suggestions. Thank you for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter out by next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N- HELLOO EVERYONE! I know I haven't been on for a LOOONG time but things happened and I couldn't write at all. BUT! I have returned! (Shortly) I'll write as much as I can but it may change slightly.. Regardless Rena is still Rena! Now let's get to the story may make progress on the story maybe my strange fluff. We'll see ;) Thank you to all that favorited me and followed me it really gives me more inspiration along with the reviews! So far i've been going along with the anime (sort of) buuut I'm just going to write things slightly more differently. Enjoy my lovelies!**

In the bath Shiemi noticed my new acquired tail. She of course was curious but I told her the same crap I told Bon. I let my hair cover the supposed 'tattoo', so that was not on the conversation list. We had good little chats. I bought some rose scented bath bombs that made it ten times better.

We finished up and relaxed a little getting prepared for exams. Shiemi had no clue that I didn't sleep in my room. She figured I woke up earlier and considering I had Bonbons clothes she took it pretty lightly, only giggling when I told her I stole them.

We came out after the trio did and Bons face seemed pretty red. Konekomaru was chuckling while Shima was all out laughing his ass off. I stared at them with a deadpan face.

"What's so funny?" I tilted my head looking at Shima. He froze in his bent stature then broke into laughter that made him drop to the floor. I looked to Bon for an answer but he turned his head, looking away from me. I looked at them all suspiciously.

"Priusamici. Did they peek?" My voice was cold. He laughed his own strange laugh but told me no. He wouldn't lie to me because he learned the consequences to lying to me, at least when I found something very serious. Shima the idiot finished his laughing and was wiping away his tears. I pressed him to tell me what was so funny. If it mad Suguro embarrassed then it could be VERY useful for me mwahaha. But… they all refused to tell me what it was. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out my bottom lip. Shiemi laughed at my reaction along with Pinky and Baldy. I could also see Bon holding back his own laugh. A smile slowly crept to my face. I'll get the embarrassing info later I guess. We made it to our testing room and proceeded with our second test. My sword was placed along my back today because I wanted to see if I liked that position more than my usual thing. I did my test and proceeded to sleep until the next test like the pro that I am. At least i'm better than Rin. I sometimes study and I know more of what's going on than he does.

I woke up a few minutes later sadly. Even worse I woke up to Kamiki and Bon yelling at each other. I decided to ignore them and there useless bickering I just want sleep. But the next thing I knew we were all being punished. With rocks on our laps. I am beyond pissed. I DID NOTHING, so why am I being punished. God these dumbasses. I maybe able to sleep. Wait Yukio where are you going? Shit. I wasn't paying attention. I was sitting next to Suguro and Konekomaru.

"What's going on?" I asked turning to the bald kid. The whole room sweat dropped at that instant.

"HUH!? YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!" Suguro yelled at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out. Suguro sighed at my apology.

"It's fine, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that annoying woman over there." This seemed to stir a reaction from pigtails. Before she could say anything I spoke up.

"I didn't think Rin was that bad." I put on my most innocent sincerest voice. The two who were previously fighting sighed. The others were laughing. Well besides the ones who seemed to ever be there.

"HEY! I am not a woman" Rin shouted at me. Take note on how he said nothing about him being annoying.

"Did he just admit to being annoying?" Shima snickered along with me. The air was tense still, regardless of my teasing. My attempts were shot down as Suguro and eyebrows started fighting. Well they were fighting until the lights flickered off.

 **A/N This was really short I know but i'll try to make the next part asap. I am borrowing my grandmas computer so it's a little hard to do this all fast while getting a decent amuont of sleep. Thank you for reading and im probably going to fuck up manga plots btw but oh well! Never read the manga and to lazy to look for it. It's going to be fun to see where this story goes… hahaha.. Welp see you next time. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N well me oh my! Look who's back! I am tired but going to try to write this over the expansion of the next few hours and we'll see how far I actually get.. Thank you for the reviews Animerebel16! ^x^**

The rocks fell off of ours laps.

"...Is this a blackout?" I heard Konekomaru ask next to me. Well I think it was him. I was still getting adjusted to the dark.

"No the rest of the lights in the city are still on." I think that was Bon. I went to the window. He was right we were the only building out.

"Stupid old ass building. It probably blew a fuse or something. The power box thingy needs to be flipped back on or something. I think." I shrugged huffing.

"You… think?" Shiemi asked.

"I'm not an electrician I'm not COMPLETELY sure on what needs what." I sighed.

"I can't get ahold of Yukio!" Rin shouted.

"Hey yeah there's no signal!" Shima added in. I sighed. Them and there electronics.

"Dangle some unfinished homework out the window. That'll get 'im here. Or maybe Shiemi. That might work." I scoffed at my joke. I heard Bon scoff also. Unfortunately Shiemi and Rin didn't get my joke.

"EEEHHHH!"

"We're NOT putting Shiemi out the window!" Rin yelled in my face.

"Oh, I forgot… that would work with you to." I sighed at Rins reddening face he was going to continue to fight with me but I interrupted him before he could.

"So who is going to look for the electric thingy so we can at least turn on the lights?" I looked around.

"I'll go. If you go with me." Shima smiled slyly. I looked around to the other people before landing my eyes on him.

"Fine, Let's go pinky."

"After you, Princess." He smiled at me letting me pass him. I opened the door and froze. The stench of death seeped into my nose. There was a face in front of me. I slammed the door.

"I was imagining that… right?" The door flew open, Shima and I landed on our asses. We scurried over to our friends, they could help right? WELL LA DE FUCKING DA, They were also scared shitless. Great. The Naberius crawled into the room.

"Holy SHit AGAIN!" I shouted in disbelief. I'm going to kill big brother. He always know where the freakin demons are. I learned that the HARD way. He caught me red handed when I tried hiding a bunch of low levels in my room. But I wanted to have a concert and no one likes me. Well at least not when I was 10. Actually only recently have I felt like I have HUMAN friends.

Right. Demon. Now. Shit. Before I knew it Shiemi (surprisingly) took action. She called out a strange name to Nee-chan and branches sprouted out of his stomach. Whoah. GO LITTLE GUY! I stared at Nee until I realized everyone was acting funny.

"Hey what the hell! What's wrong with you guys?" Rin shouted. Well, he seemed fine.

"How aren't you two affected?" Suguro looked at us shocked. I shrugged. That got me a look from Bon.

"You guys stay! I'll draw it away!" Rin started crawling to the door.

"RIN!" Suguro and I shouted. That dumbass! I got up and started after him.

"You too Rena!" Bon yelled in disbelief. You know what. There is a LOT of yelling lately. I looked at him dumbly. "You're going to get yourself killed." Really Bon. Really? I put my hand to my chest in mock pain.

"Such faith, i'm so touched. I'm making sure THAT idiot doesn't die, if you haven't realized it yet he went off ALONE." He slightly glared at me in thought. I made off again. I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Well then, I'm going to." Bon looked at me seriously. Goddamit. I put my hand under his chin and looked him in his eyes.

"Stay. Make sure these guys are safe. If Shiemi is hurt I'll beat the shit out of you later." I smiled and ran after Rin. I heard him grunt about liking to see me try. I laughed to myself. I highly doubt I would die like this. I will be pissed if I die without answers from Memphisto.

I am lost. Where the hell am I. The smell of blood and carcuses were every where and I didn't see a sign of Rin anywhere. I looked around. I don't think I have ever been here before. I heard some shouting in the distance. I followed it. I-I think I recognised one voice Rin? I couldn't tell but there was a second person. I was on some stairs looking down on the scene before me. ? Oh you know what. His familiars is a Naberius so this makes sense. Well I don't think teachers were normally suppose to attack their students. Hahaha. I listened to what they were saying. Son of satan? Rin? I doubt that was likely. He was so… childlike… If anything I would believe Yukio being the son of satan. He's just so… Evil. Who in their right mind assigns that much homework for god's sake! Wait there twins. Oh well. Demons in general aren't bad, most need a reason or are provoked. Well with my experience that is. I never met satan. He might be interesting. Shit i'm getting off track again. Okay, right, fight.

Right when I focused back to what was happening Rin exploded into blue flames. Well that's a deal breaker, he's definitely son of satan. Cool. Although… I wonder who his mother is? Oh i'm of topic again, RIGHT! Rin. Why was he on the floor? Shit!

"RIN!" I jumped down from the balcony thing I was stationed on to run to him. I shook him gently earning a small grunt from him.

"Well it looks like the other demon spawn is here." I heard the voice behind me. I stood up trembling. My hair floated around me, glowing . I was furious. I turned to him slowly. But not before I sheathed his sword and dispersed his flames.

"I don't have the slightest fucking clue what the FUCK you are talking about, _sir._ BUT I need you to chill the FUCK out and leave. I know for a fucking FACT that, you're not the only one who can summon a familiar, not only that. We both know that mine can beat the living hell out of your familiars and you. I'm giving you an option to leave and never touch big brother Rin again. If you do I will show you no mercy." My voice was calm cold and filled with hate. There was no reason to do this to big brother Rin! Who cares if he is the son of fucking satan! His cooking is delicious!

"Maybe next time I will expose you. But haven't you wondered why you share a name with the Okumura brothers and not the demon you live with. Why you didn't get burned from Okumura blue flames the same flames satan posses. Why demons are drawn to you-"

"SHUT UP! I already ask myself these things everyday! I don't need you to point them out, okay! Go AWAY!" I shouted. The room heated up about 20 degrees. It didn't effect me but the man across from me was hit with a sudden heat wave. I could see the sweat while he gave me a disgusted look. He turned away and walked off. Good. I had so much things to talk to Memphisto about. Goddammit.

"Rena?" I heard a mumble behind me. I turned around to him.

"Hey Rin, come on, let's head back and check on the others. I'm sure they're pretty worried." I said softly. I helped him up. Letting him lean on me for support.

"Did you see?" He mumbled. He sounded disappointed. I patted his back softly.

"The flames? Yes. I also heard. But it really doesn't matter. Who made you doesn't make you, you. You make you. Got it. Good, I won't tell anyone. That's your choice. Now let's head back, I want to make sure Shiemi is alright." He was silent but we started making our way back.

"Thank you, Rena." Rin mumbled. I grinned.

"No problem bro! Anytime." He sighed at me while I just laughed. Well at least until I walked into the classroom. It was like a tornado hit. I dropped Rin and ran to Shiemi.

"Holy shit what happened to her!" Before I could get a proper answer the roof broke. Er well a tile came down. And it came down on top off Rin. Oh well is what I would say if Mephisto didn't come out after it. It was not my day today. I haven't spoke to him face to face since he handed me the keys to my new life. Well I at least can talk to him now. Later. Not In front of these people. There were also teachers popping out of closets. Yukio also popped out. Aaand there's Igor. Rin had about the same reaction as me. Aka we freaked out.

They explained to us how THIS WAS ALL A FUCKINGTEST. I could have murdered my freaking teacher. Or try to at least. Like goddamn. Or even worse, WE could have died! Look at my poor Shiemi for example! She worked so hard! They better pass her. If they don't i'm going to make life much more hellish for big brother Meph.

I was pouting. Yup. My poor Shiemi was bedridden because of this stupid test! And maybe because I was caught off guard… Wait. Does that mean Igor isn't bad? No I still don't trust him. At all. He hurt Rin. And made points that didn't need to be pointed out. I may even hate him.

The class after being told about the test ended up in a bedroom where Shiemi was sleeping. She at least looked peaceful. Now for Mephisto.

 **A/N Hey you guys! I'm ending it here. Next chapter we should get some answers. Oh and I feel like I should explain. She just likes to call Shiemi hers because she's is her first female friend.**

 **Rena~ No she is mine.**

 **A~ Rena she's not-**

 **Rena~ *drags Shiemi and hugs her hostage* Mine.**

 **Rin~ SHE ISN'T YOURS! * Hits Rena on the head***

 **A~ Rin, my savior!**

 **Rena~ * Pouts in corner***

 **Bon~ What are we going to do with you...**


End file.
